User talk:Annaatar
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hollow Ichigo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 06:03, June 28, 2009 Grimmjow's Status Unlike the others, Grimmjow was shown to be alive after the last attack he suffered. He was alive, breathing and talking. Therefore, he is alive until proven otherwise. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Then why not change Ukitake to that deceased as well? He was impaled by Wonderweiss and at the new chapter, he didn't appear in the group defending Ichigo.Annaatar 12:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :You raise a good point. Starrk's body was beginning to disintegrate as be fell (mask fragments breaking and clothes tearing at points away from where he was injured), Harribel was declared dead by Mashiro, Tosen's body exploded (you don't get much more dead than that). But none of these applied to Ukitake. Incapacitated, yes, but he was not implied to be dead like the others where. Plus, we know from Turn Back the Pendulum (and from Kaien's death) that a Shinigami's body turns into spirit particles when they die. We have seen Ukitake since he hit the ground (briefly, when Aizen got out of the fire prison), and he was unconscious (at best), but his body was still there, which goes against him being dead. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Just adding to what Yyp said, Ukitake was surrounded by people who would succumb to grief or in the very least anger should he die. Such as Kyoraku and Yamamoto. But none of these people have betrayed the smallest amount of grief. Kyoraku was actually joking and playing around with Lisa shortly after Ukitake was stabbed through the chest and did not seem all that different from his usual self (save a bit more serious) when he fought Starrk. You can't seriously believe that Ukitake is anything but alive when his best friends and his sensai, who considers him something like a son, have not a said a word about his status. Trust me when I say, if Ukitake dies, we'll know and we'll know immediately. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC)